She's My Wife
by gooddame
Summary: The Sequel to I'm Your Husband: Caroline in a bold effort to win Klaus' heart stays behind along with her two friends to find him in a coma. While Klaus recovers from his accident & apparent memory loss he get to know his wife. Added bonuses are his family, her old friends and new ones along with their marriage hanging in the balance while the two live together.
1. Chapter 1 Mind Or Heart? Both

_**Hey guys back with the sequel...**_

* * *

Klaus watched as the blonde before him bit her lip nervously the action stirring something inside of him even with his mother and brother watching. His eyes trailed down to her hands her fingers twisting around a familiar wedding band.

He felt his stomach flop with unfamiliar emotions clouding his perception, a dull pain flowing through his body. Clearing his mind of those thoughts he placed his hands on the railing of his bed.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you," Klaus said even though she looked like she got that notion long before he said so. She looked like she was fighting to hold back tears, the thought wounding him his hand giving hers a gentle squeeze.

He moved his other hand from his lap to his side pulling himself up into a sitting position grunting at the new pain designating inside of him. "You guessed that already," he ventured dumbly watching as she nodded.

He went to address her but he didn't know her name yet he forgot that however wincing at the pain in his sides he squeezed her hand tighter than he had meant to. "You're American," he asked she nodded letting go of his hand to help him up.

He would have none of it keeping her hand locked in his for the time being. Klaus watched as she took care of him wondering back to moments ago when she had called him an 'Ass' and demanded he wake up for her.

She had a certain fire he enjoyed even as it simmered to give him comfort. "You name sweetheart?" Klaus inquired once he was comfortable again careful in taking a mental inventory of his injuries in order not to cause more harm.

* * *

Caroline digested the knowledge that Klaus didn't recognize her. On the outside she must have seemed calm and collected though her husband would recognize otherwise. His eyes looked at her as if he understood this and was trying to make the best of it.

She was screaming at him on the inside Caroline wanted to smack him until he remembered her, her eyes looking back and imploring him. But he never said her name, he never said "_Hey I'm Joking_," no he waited for her to answer because he honest to God didn't know her.

She barely felt the tug on her hand. Klaus turned his attention to her waiting for her answer watching as she visibly shook. Her mind racing with new questions like should she tell him she took his last name and hyphened her own?

No. she decided, "Caroline Forbes," she replied stammering as she felt an overwhelming need to sit down. She did in the stiff plastic arm chair with green prints she had pulled up when she got there a week ago her own designated seat.

Klaus observed Caroline thoughtfully measuring her actions, her words and quivers. "Caroline," he tested her name in his mouth enjoying it immensely as he murmured it across her flesh kissing her palm. He saw her chin quiver wishing they were alone but it seemed his family was clueless to what he wanted.

She blushed, she actually felt the heat rise in her face and neck as he pronounced her name it was ridiculous and enthralling all the same. Caroline was glad to be sitting down as she met his eyes briefly feeling a fight of flight sensation from the way he holds her stare.

"It certainly matches the beauty before me," he complimented noting his effect on his wife with a smile as he looked her over a slight blush in her cheeks. She was a vision striking straight through his heart making him want to know this vivacious creature more.

She looked as if he had slept for both of them all this time and yet it did nothing to deter him from the lustful thoughts that formed in his head. His pelvis screamed at him to stop those musings however making him smile at the t-shirt and jean clad woman before him.

In that moment Caroline knows she could live and die by that look and somewhere inside he knows that because he smirks at her when her eyes widen. Her face twists in exasperation with him knowing this man will drive her to her last nerve just to bring her back again and she wouldn't have it another way.

He's in an accident, almost dies, slips into a coma, wakes up, doesn't remember her, and candidly flirts with her in front of his family. She really wanted to kiss him, just feel his lips moving against her own before he nibbles at her lower lip while his thumb caresses her cheek and jaw. She needed to snap out of it.

* * *

He adjusts in his bed leaning over to her side basically ignoring his family now and she can't help but feel bad about it. She looks over at them before Klaus pulls her attention back to her him never one to be put on the back burner, even now.

He cleared his throat looking at their hands as he asked, "How long have we uh been married," scared stiff waiting for the answer. He looked up when she began to answer.

She picked her shoulders up her eyes looking up squinting, "Not long, two weeks." Caroline divulged hesitantly biting her lip to keep from over sharing.

Klaus was a bit stunned but he continued forward, "How long have we known each other," he asked gruffly his free hand scratching at his nose. He looked up at his brother and mother watching their interaction back and forth.

"Uh two weeks," she responded earnestly tapping her hand on her knee unable to keep from fidgeting or playing with the sloppy braid in her hair.

"Okay," Klaus nodded determined to end the conversation, he knew what he needed to know and that was enough for him. For now.

"That's it? Just okay," She questioned her body physically pulling back at his lack of interrogation. It stunned her that he just took her word for it.

"Yes," he replied pulling her hand back to his on the bed finding her touch soothing and unwilling to admit it just yet. The day was confusing enough without addressing feelings.

"Okay," she acquiesced too tired to try and plead her case when there was no need for it. He was letting her stay here with him and she was happy for it.

"So does this mean I don't have to move out," she asks him jokingly but the serious undertones are read in the room. "_Obviously not the best thing to say_," she thinks stupidly biting her nails as she looks at Elijah then to Esther.

What will she do if she can't go home with him? Caroline basically moved her whole life here and quit her job to stay with Klaus and care for him. After she the wedding here had been a massive blow up with Tyler and his family.

Elena and Bonnie were still here but her mother had to head back to work, she wished they were here with her now. But both were busy with their men, Elena and Damon God knows how they made it work and Bonnie with well, Kol.

* * *

"We should discuss living arrangements later," Elijah interrupts before anyone can get a word in straightening his suit, "I'm sure Niklaus wants his rest." He glares at her trying to get the message across that she shouldn't have said anything making Caroline smile apologetically.

Elijah was at a copious loss for words having sat through this ordeal with his brother's wife and encouraged her to speak to him as he slept. He had promised Niklaus would return to all of them but he could never have anticipated his return to be like this.

"She's staying with me," Klaus says firmly his eyes and body telling his brother there was no changing his mind despite everything Caroline was his family now. They would make it work.

"I don't think you are of mind to decide anything right now." Elijah retorts annoyed at his brother's thinking. His mind wasn't stable if he thought bringing Caroline in was going to help him even if he already loved Caroline like a sister. She had more than proved herself a Mikaelson this week.

That wasn't the point, the point was that the last time something dramatic happened to Klaus he broke down making the family think he would never recover. His brother had been dealt a hard hand in life making him practically indestructible because he pushes people away. He was afraid Caroline was next.

His weakness however was always his feelings. Feelings he couldn't be sure of right then forcing Elijah to be the cold and calculating one and in turn the bad guy. He had to find a way to make his brother see reason.

* * *

Esther smacked Elijah on the arm, "Right now were as much of a stranger to Niklaus as Caroline so you will hold your tongue," she exclaims.

"He's missing God knows how many years!" she declares as Elijah sighs looking like he has the good sense to be terrified as Esther continues to look at him before regarding her sick son and his wife smiling in agreement with her.

"Thank you," Caroline mumbles for defending her as Esther smiles back at her.

* * *

Kol giggles entering the room along with Rebekah. "Hello brother," Kol greets waving while his sister rushes to Klaus' side. "I never get that greeting," he mumbles next to where Elijah is frowning.

"Nik!" she raced to his side knocking Caroline's hand out of his and making him hug her. "I'm so glad," she said as she kissed his cheek smiling her best smile.

"Where's Henrik?" Klaus laughs holding his sister. He is met with dead silence as the animated voices of his younger siblings stopped their faces looking grim. It was beginning to seem like he was the only one who knew how to use his words.

The silence was deafening no one had spoken except him. His mother looked on as confused as ever. His brother looked distraught and his suit was wrinkled. "What happened?" he asked again.

Kol elbows Elijah nudging him to tell Klaus the truth. "He died," Elijah relents sorry he's had to give the news to Niklaus yet again in his lifetime.

"When," Klaus asks his voice made his heart sound shattered. Caroline wanted to hold him but he hardily let his own sister do that so she sat quietly feeling like an imposter.

"Years ago," Kol answers patting Elijah on the back solemnly as he held Rebekah's hand, his sister looked closed to tears. Klaus couldn't recall when the last time was that he saw her cry even as a child.

"How," Klaus rumbles feeling impotent and useless stuck to a bed with needles coming out of him, needles that grew more bothersome by the minute. He couldn't remember his own brother's death. He racked his brain trying to find an answer but came up empty.

"I don't think-" Elijah steps closer to the foot of the bed his hands landing on the hem of the scratchy blanket Niklaus was covered in.

Kol mutters, "It wasn't your fault," provoking Rebekah into smacking him but it was too late to take it back now. Klaus knew he was involved in his brother's death.

"When," he asks fighting to keep his body from convulsing, his stomach turning as if to vomit but his stomach was empty. His hands clawed at the bed sheet to keep control.

"Five years ago." His mother responded close to tears, he didn't have to look up to know that. He heard it in her voice as he looked at his legs. "There was nothing that could be done."

"I need to be alone," he announced tiredly tugging until he managed to pull the cords attached to him out the machines whirled before coming to a stop.

He turned spotting Caroline disconnecting the machined from an outlet nearby but she moved silently back to her seat. Her hand no longer in his since his sister had stepped in Klaus wondered if she knew all this about Henrik, even in their short courtship.

Esther stepped toward him in an effort to get him to understand, "Niklaus," his mother tired but he silenced her by raising his hand his hard exterior cracking.

"Please just get out," he implored them a dry sob escaping his throat. With a final look his mother left her eyes pleading with Caroline to take care of him. The blonde nodded unsure of what to do next.

* * *

His family exited the room and Caroline sat dumbfounded, should she go she thought and went to stand unsure of what to do. She had seen him like this before in telling the story of how his brother had died, it seemed like so long ago now.

Klaus' hand shot out gripping her arm when he saw her move out of the corner of his eye, "Please stay," he said in a voice so low she barely heard him.

He ran a hand down his face a worried expression overtaking him she nodded tentatively taking his hand in hers. "Nik," she sighed trying to get him to open up.

"Shh," he pressed his finger to her lips as she leaned closer, "Just stay here with me," He couldn't explain it but with her he felt a calm wash over him merely by her presence. Klaus felt like she wasn't there to judge him or dictate his life.

She was just there for him because she chose him to be there. It was a foreign concept to him but he would enjoy walking up to that face every day. He had to know her story but first he had to feel her closer to him.

She tilted her head smiling at him dispiritedly but nodding as he pulled her up onto his bed she was careful not to hurt him anywhere as he tried his best to move over. She made him stop giving her his full attention her eyes as blue as the sky after a rainy day as she smiled at him.

She was trying to take care of him, trying to show him he wasn't alone with her actions as her hands rested on his shoulders. Neither said a word not wanting to break the peacefulness developing in the otherwise empty room.

Caroline was so close she could count the flecks n Klaus' eyes, she could see the lines forming on his face from many bad nights and many good days. His hand covered hers the scabs turning into scars blending in with the rest from the week before when he knew her.

She longed to kiss him when he looked at her like he was now, like she was precious, there was a look she would watch every day like the news. Her chest heaved against his as their staring contest grew intense.

Klaus tried not to think about how lovely the woman lying in bed with him felt he tried to search his brain for things that were unattractive. He longed to kiss her. It was unfair to him to not know her.

* * *

The only thing that could be heard was their slow breaths as she snuggled closer to him resting her head on her right arm. She felt the cold as her sweater rode up her back and waist exposing some of her skin to the merciless air vent.

Klaus felt her shiver against him as he watched her wrap herself into him her left arm bringing his right arm over waist to her back she nodded telling him it was okay. His hand less than accidentally landed where her soft skin was left uncovered his fingers enjoying the enticing flesh.

Her breath hitched at the contact wishing he knew what he was doing to her she tried to ignore it as her hand slid up to his neck. Her fingers softly applied pressure tugging his head closer cradling his head to her chest as he wrapped his other arm around her.

They lay across one another the tension shifting beyond intense as their bodies rubbed together seemingly innocently as they tried to situate themselves. Awkward should have been the word used to describe their evening but somehow it wasn't.

Other words came to Klaus mind, words like stimulating, fantastic, enthralling but definitely not awkward. Their breaths mixed as they lay looking into one another's eyes each knowing a challenge when they saw one.

A tired half- smile played on Caroline's lips as they continued daring each other to fall asleep first. He smirked when he caught her trying to hold back a yawn moving her head so her hair would fall forward and cover it.

Too bad for her it was still up in a ponytail only the loose ends coming to her aid as she felt his hand crawl up her back. She caught him smiling though and he quickly shifted his face to look normal as his fingers moved her hair out of her face.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him she longed to kiss him but she knew it would be wrong that she would somehow be taking advantage. Something in the way he smiled though made her think he would be okay with it.

* * *

It was hard being like this, now she knew how Channing Tatum's character felt in that one movie before he went Magic Mike on everybody. God help her she was having bad thoughts about a guy with no memory.

Finally she saw his eyes begin to drop. His tired body calling him to rest and she praised the heavens above in view of the fact that she recognized the feeling. A small sigh escaped her as her limbs became heavy of their own accord.

She scrunched her nose as his face came closer to her a small kiss placed on her lips before sleep took over. He didn't know why he did it but the moment his lips touched hers something sparked inside, she probably wouldn't even recall it but he smiled anyway.

Klaus watched for a few moments more as his wife fell asleep in his arms comforted by the nearness of each other. Whoever he was now, he had a good life. That was his last thought before he fell into darkness again.

* * *

Caroline awoke sometime later her eyes opening to reveal a similar pair to her own staring at her droopy ones quite contentedly. She let out a small squeak his nearness startling her she gasped moving to sit up and failing as his arms held her tighter.

Klaus held her in her place until her felt her relax somewhat finding a comfortable position in his arms once she was content he asked, "Good sleep Love," his hand running down the side of her face that adoring look written all over him.

She nodded as her hand scratched an itch her hair had created on the side of her face her tiredness dissolving. Caroline was careful not to open her mouth to wide as she asked, "You?" morning breath and all though she had no clue what time it actually was.

Looking to his window she saw it was still dark out, soon it would be morning and his family would be back. Her hand played with the material of the hospital gown he was wearing as a means to distract herself from his stare.

"I've rested," he said leaning into her touch as her other hand moved landing on the side of his face where his pillow was his eyes shutting at how good it felt to have this one person to himself. It made him feel exceptional.

He tried to fight back the demons telling him she would leave because the truth was she had plenty of time to go and she was still here. He was in awe at how there were so many things up in the air about his recovery, about his memory and yet she was taking it a step at a time.

Finally when the fixer insider of her was begging to burst out covering their silence she asked Klaus, "Then why do you look like you're fighting sleep?" Caroline's hand nimbly playing with the curls that had fallen to his forehead as he slept.

It was a poor substitute for the itching she felt to run her fingers through his week old stubble. Even now he excited her, he calmed her and it was a mix of duality that had her head spinning. There was still so much to learn about each other and she wasn't sure how they were going to make it work.

She was trying to take it a breath at a time knowing he needed his space to get all his thoughts in order but it was hard she was as impatient as ever. She knew she needed to give him time like he had done with her but would they have to start over?

What if he didn't like this version of her or vise/versa? Caroline felt actual tension build up in her muscles as her mind bounced from question to question on how they would make this work. Finally it was just simple, they would hold on and never let go.

* * *

Klaus seemed to have the same idea at least physically anyway she noticed as his tightening grip took her from her thoughts. Klaus' body was tense she hadn't realized before and he kept pushing her closer to him.

"I dreamt of him." he looked away ashamed of what she might think of him, "My brother died Caroline, it was fault." Klaus admitted rubbing his eyes hoping the action would make his mind a little less muddled.

"Oh Nik it wasn't," she murmured wiping the tears from his eyes, "It was an accident. No one who loves you blames you," she said holding his eyes to her to make him understand. She knew he wouldn't listen but she had to tell him so anyway.

Klaus nodded if only to escape the conversation, "I remembered a bit," he sniffled his hand gliding up her front stopping a just above her ribs pushing their chests closer trying to regain their closeness. "Not you though," seeing the hope disappear from her eyes and turn to disappointment.

Caroline wasn't about to let him see her disappointment, it was still early and he was more frustrated than her about his memory. It would all come with time, and they had plenty of it now because they were together.

Him being awake was more than enough and all she could ask for, "You should get more rest then," she said pulling back only to be tucked in closer to him his chin on the top of her head. She breathed in his scent, past the hospital smell and the cheap fabric soap Klaus smelled like Klaus.

"Do you think you'll ever remember me," her voice was meek as she looked up to no avail her eyes reaching their end at the ceiling. She counted the tiles as she waited for his response only hearing his heavy breath as a reply.

She thought maybe he didn't know how to answer her question in truth she never knew how to answer it either. Caroline moved from her spot under him shifting upwards trying desperately to ignore the friction they created as she tried to move and tried to keep her still.

Finally Klaus relented grunting when she tried to use him as a means to move up the pain in his head increasing with so much mental and physical energy being used.

"When my eyes were closed I was off somewhere with you," he said in into the darkness of the room. "I would hear your cries and words and whimpers." he looked at her, her skin glowing from the moonlight her eyes looking like deep pools of blue.

Caroline tried to bite back a whimper sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as he continued, "I would touch your face and run my course fingers over the softness of your skin and the silkiness of your hair." Klaus says this as he runs a hand over the side of her face though her hair his eyes wide like he can't believe she's real.

"So I know I missed you." his index finger runs over her lips his eyes boring into hers in the tiny hospital room, "So I know you missed me," he said with a conviction that melted Caroline's heart and made her weak in the knees. Klaus always had a way of making her forget how to breathe, even now.

Exhaling she felt her worries leave her, the situation built on comfortable but intense circumstances, "I missed you before I knew you," she admitted knowing it sounded stupid but it was true.

Caroline always felt a pull to this place. That's why she agreed to the destination wedding. She picked this place knowing something wonderful would happen here. That it would changer her life forever and it had.

She snuggled into his chest her lips barely touching his as she said, "Come on sleep, I'll be here when you get up, I always am," coaxing him into falling asleep. Hopefully he would remember something. Maybe.

Klaus sighed unsure of why he was giving in simply because she asked him to yet he felt like there was nothing he would rather do, "Yes Love," he said tucking her back into his arms falling asleep with his nose buried in her neck. Her smell was something he remembered as his dreams pulled him in again.

* * *

**_AN: Any guesses as to what might happen next?_**

**_Sorry it took so long, I planned on having it out a week after my birthday but my computer was just wrecked._**

**_Hopefully my story still intrigues you all! :)) Happy Reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2 When He Woke

_**Thank you for embracing the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one! You guys are everything! :))**_

* * *

He heard laughter as his dream state wore off realizing he was in fact alone in his bed no longer wrapped in the arms of his wife. He opened his eyes regretting it instantly he shut them again to the blinding light of the sun coming in through his window.

He noticed before he shut his eyes however that he had been moved from his other room into a different one before he could think more about it he heard that laugh again. The one belonging to Caroline Forbes who was supposed to be warming his bed and wasn't.

He shifted in his bed to lie on his back his head hurting as it hit the pillow again, he would need to discuss this with his doctor. Whoever that was. He counted to three taking a breath before opening his eyes again wishing he had kept them shut soon after.

They hadn't realized he was awake, he rationalized but it didn't quell his jealousy. His wife was too busy laughing at something Kol said shoving his shoulder playfully. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the pair watching their interaction he cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm awake," Klaus said his throat still sore and his stomach whining about the lack of food inside of him. Caroline instantly ran to his side reaching in to kiss his cheek before hesitating and stepping back. He looked over at his brother biting back a snarl and a triumphant glare in his direction.

She felt him tug at her hand as she pulled away bringing her closer to him the movement so quick she almost landed on him. She did however land on the bed beside him looking up at him from behind her left shoulder she didn't understand the look on his face. "_Jealousy._" Her mind screamed to her.

Her body moved to sit so she was facing him directly as Kol mumbled something about getting a doctor and food. Really it sounded like he wanted to get out of the way he had seen the look on his brother's face too and was leaving her to take care of it.

"Chicken," she thought aloud not meaning to as he looked at her his eyebrows doing that thing where they make a line in the middle of his forehead. She said nothing to follow up her little remark which only increased the look of worry on his face.

Klaus saw her attempt a smile in his direction his stomach and heart unable to keep still racing and flipping as her tongue dipped out of her mouth running across her lips innocently. He felt is fingers tense in her hand at the action but it wasn't the only place that tensed.

He searched for words to say because he didn't have it in him to bring his eyes away from her own not that he minded being her sole attention. Yet it was as if their eyes were the only ones doing the talking a silence filling the room as their eyes expressed their raw emotions.

* * *

Caroline felt a pull towards him as if they were the only ones in the world and the next words that slipped from her tongue were the only things that mattered to him. The look in his eyes made her feel exposed, like he could read her every secret and feel exactly how she was feeling.

"I.." she began to say before the door opened again revealing Kol once more Klaus' face turning to stone just like it was before he left earlier. She sighed annoyed that Kol had interrupted what she was barely having the gull to say to Klaus. "_Think we should be friends_," those words were lodged in her throat unsaid.

Kol walked into the room along with one of the nurses however she ignored the obvious tension going about her business in making sure Klaus' IV was in check and that he was fine before exiting. Klaus didn't like the look he was giving Caroline as Kol watched from the door leaning his back on the wall his arms crossed.

His smirk growing like the tension in the room as he watch his brother pull himself together just as he thought though Klaus was jealous of the relationship between Caroline and himself. No one had acknowledged him either which led him to believe he was right. He moved to stand in front of his brother's bed.

"Aren't you looking dashing," Kol remarked hands at his sides simultaneously looking at Caroline and Klaus the better part of him told him he was intruding. The other part of him that wasn't so nice thrived on the stressed look on his brother's face knowing it couldn't be good for his health.

Klaus growled at him deep in his throat the name "Kol," tumbling from his lips in a deathly manner making the man in question smirk. He felt Caroline's hand on his chest keeping him on the bed but her face was turned to Kol.

He enjoyed making his brother squirm but not at the expense of Caroline's evil stare in his direction, "Don't blame me for your sexual tension." Kol says waving a hand at them both before saying, "Got to run, I've got a pretty thing in bed waiting." his smile turning into a teasing smirk.

He winked when Caroline turned to look at him shaking her head. She knew he meant Bonnie. "I think I can say this without hesitation, your brother is being a dick," Caroline said to Klaus as soon as she heard the door not hit his behind on the way out.

"It's not always so nice to see that people never change," Klaus admits feeling the need to go to the bathroom the catheter will just not do today. He needed to get up so he tried and with Caroline's help he did before brushing her off and exiting the room.

* * *

Caroline sighed looking after her husband, he couldn't really be that moved by Kol's presence like he was. Earlier she had woken up to find Klaus' arms around her and Kol staring them down from the doorway making her jump from the bed.

By some miracle Klaus' hadn't woken, she went to smack him for scaring her and he ended up laughing at how funny she looked. He offered to call Rebekah to bring them something to change into and get cleaned up not knowing what would happen now that he was awake.

She was just thanking him it was innocent, "What's got his knickers in a twist," Rebekah's voice resounds from behind Caroline making her turn around shrugging before she sits on the edge of Klaus' bed slouching one hand under her chin holding her head up at her knee.

* * *

She ignored the girls question her mind flashing back to the day after she came in to sit with him, waiting was the hardest part. Her mind thinking up first day she entered this hospital in her wedding dress of all things asking for her husband.

She remembered that it felt like the air had been pushed out of her lungs that her whole body was just running on autopilot trying to get from one point to the next until he was up again. He lay there still his chest the only indicator that he was still alive moving up and down as he slowly took a breath.

She sat with him in that dress the whole night wishing she could turn back time and just have it be them that morning waking up again in each other's arms. She shut her eyes thinking maybe but every time they opened she saw him looking gray as ever and the sobs began again.

By the next day her mother had talked her out of his side and out of her dress bringing her the clothes she had on now. She had quickly rushed back to his side after hearing the doctor come in to explain once more what was happening. She was at the bathroom door when he said, "_**All we can do is wait**_."

Her mother caught her before she hit the floor along with Elijah but it didn't help any, no one could make her feel better until Klaus was awake again. Until he was up and invincible as ever so she stayed by his side while her friends and family helped move her stuff into his home.

She didn't trust the machine's no matter how accurate they seemed and in the nights when she was here alone she would lie with him. Talk to him try and get him to come back she tried to limit her crying she didn't want him to hear that from her.

Some nights she couldn't help it anymore and broke down though no one knew just him and her and when morning came she was as cool as a cucumber. Death couldn't take him, he was indestructible he loved her and he was stronger than anything she had ever been up against.

He pulled her through. He was the only one she spoke to unless it was his doctor or Rebekah when she sat with her waiting for her favorite brother to wake. It seemed they were like a true family now and Caroline had never had that before.

Time was frozen waiting for him like he waited for her and now she would have to wait longer. He had been in there awhile now she figured staring down his bathroom door. She was such an eccedentesiast converting into her former cheerleader-self plastering on a smile for him when he woke.

* * *

Caroline sighs focusing her attention on her friend, "I know I should know this but do you think he's mad at me?" she asks finally as Rebekah drops two small bags on the foot of the bed. The blonde looks at Caroline with sympathy making her think that, "_Yes he is, but he doesn't even know why either."_

Her unsteady hand reaches to fix his rumpled blankets the memory of last night lying in each other's arms easing the pain in her heart. She begins pulling them over and smoothing them out before giving up on the wrinkles and sitting back down.

"Kol is an idiot," Rebekah explains as if it was obvious, "Klaus won't say a word but he'll feel insecure," she knew Kol's game when he called her earlier asking to set up some clothing for the couple but there was nothing she could do to stop his antics. "All you can do is assure him with actions."

If she had it would have egged him on leading to Kol having a bed next to Klaus' in this room. "I might pity my brothers if I wasn't busy imagining all the ways I could set them on fire," Rebekah said looking at her nails smirking at the silent blonde in front of her.

She grabbed the strap of the brown leather bag tossing it on Caroline's lap an evil look in her eye though not directed at Caroline, she was up to something. "That one's yours." She grabbed Klaus' black bag and placed it on Caroline's couch as she began talking.

"Ohmf! Seriously Bekah?" Caroline cried throwing the bag off of her on to the bed thankfully it wasn't that heavy but still it was unexpected. "It's not enough that my husband's memory is erased and I can't in fact act on my feelings for him right?"

"But now I have Kol upsetting him," she pointed at the bathroom door before standing up to face Rebekah dead on, "And I have you doing this," she rambled glaring at her. Trying and failing to keep her voice down considering Klaus is a good five feet away with only a wooden door separating them.

"Why do you care so much what Kol says or does?" Rebekah asks her sister-in-law genuinely stunned at this development. She ventures yet again whispering as she points to the bathroom where her brother currently resides, "Because it affects Nik?"

"Yes," Caroline whines exasperated throwing her hands in the air before straightening out her jacket and trying to physically and emotionally pull herself together. Become a bit self-conscious she removes her ponytail finger combing her hair and wishing she had some chapstick or something.

"But why," his sister continues oblivious to the problem Kol was an arse for doing what he did while his brother wasn't well. But beyond that Klaus could take care of himself and put Kol down for a while if need be.

"Cause when Nik," She hissed gesturing with her hands for Rebekah to keep it down, "Said he was my husband, those words were so small they fit into one of the many holes in my heart and filled it up." She felt tears stinging her eyes but she refused to let them out again.

"I don't need Kol or his shenanigans messing up what little steady ground I have with Nik." Caroline said tactfully or as tactfully as she could about her brother in law who was currently sleeping with one of her closest childhood friends. The thought made her shudder.

Caroline Taking a deep breath she feels herself start to calm down now that she's relieved herself of her troubles looking shamefaced over at his sister. "Sorry I lost my junk," she apologized earning a bewildered look over her phrasing.

Rebekah acknowledges that she needed to vent but couldn't help her sass, "He's your husband and Kol is irrelevant." She feels the need to ease her, "Take what's yours and," the blonde implores Caroline taking strides towards her. "Take a shower." She says using her eyes to point at the door.

* * *

Klaus stepped out before Caroline could comment but she definitely felt Rebekah's implication behind her ears and down her neck when she blushed. "Hi," she muttered taking her bag in her hands and making her way to his shower brushing passed by him.

"Hi," Klaus replies as he looks behind him his eyes trailing after her form upset that he's upset her though he's not sure why or how he knows this. She shuts the door on his face before their conversation can continue any further a minute later they hear the shower running.

Turning his head he smiles at his baby sister finally having a chance alone. "Beks," he addresses her adjusting his hospital gown and walking to her. "Looking beautiful as ever," he says pulling her into an embrace and kissing her cheek.

She stares him down jutting her hip out and crossing her arms like she used to when she was younger and about to reprimand him for something like a spoilt child. The longer she stares the more he becomes defensive his right hand coming up to rub his neck.

"What do you remember?" she tests her brother uncrossing her arms looking him over as she steps into his side like he has something to hide. The breeze in his gown doesn't help the exposed feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach. "The doctors say you could remember at any moment or not at all."

"Does that concern you?" she asked walking around him smirking as he grasps at the back of his gown it has to be the first time in a long time that she's seen him squirm. He doesn't answer but that's typical for him so she just does what a little sister does and hugs him until he hugs back. "I missed you."

Klaus squeezes his little sister because a part of him missed her too and wants to know what she's gotten up to in the last few years. She's no longer the girl coming home from school rushing to his room to tell him every agonizing detail about her best friends and crushes.

"I hope to catch up," he mumbles shutting his eyes happy to see one of his siblings and glad Kol hasn't made a reappearence. He was still on edge about Elijah unsure of what his plan was in getting Caroline out of his home.

Whether he remembered her or not if she wanted to stay with him she was more than welcome he would make that clear to her. Now if only he could control his jealousy and those damn dark thoughts about his life and what was missing. His dreams left him unsettled to say the least and waking up to Kol comforting his wife was not his idea of a good time.

"You have to give it time," Rebekah said as she pulled back from her brother's embrace happy that she could at least have that moment. Just the two of the like when they were younger before so much bad took over their lives. "She needs you as much as you need her."

"Don't push her away, she's been through a lot the last few days with you." She pokes her brother in the chest earning a wince, her mouth twists as his face reveals his pain. "Sorry," she says. "But I mean it though, talk to her. Get to know her." Rebekah gives him one last hug before saying goodbye to him.

* * *

Klaus smirks thinking where has he been that his sister has gotten so smart shaking his head he knocked softly on the bathroom door. Upon getting no answer in reply and not being necessarily known for his patience he opens the door as slowly as he can coming into contact with the most glorious sight he's ever encountered.

His breath catches in his throat watching her as she washes out her hair humming to some unknown tune blissfully unaware of the lustful thoughts she's created in him. He thinks about pressing a kiss to the back over her shoulder and down her spine but that's not realistic is it?

She knew exactly when he opened the door the air shifting bringing a chill down her spine. Of course that could have just been the thrill of him looking but still Caroline smiles to herself when he doesn't immediately make himself known to her. Rebekah was on to something.

"Who gave you tickets to the show," Caroline asks feeling his eyes on her back through the clear plastic shower curtain in Klaus' private bathroom. The steam fog might have done nothing to cover her up as she shut the water off reaching outside to grab the scratchy hospital white towel wrapping the fabric over herself.

Klaus swallows hard his hand pressing into the metal door frame until his knuckles are white, "No one." He meets her eyes as she steps out walking towards him her towel covering almost nothing, "I bought them," he manages to sound more confident than he really is at the moment.

An image appears in his mind and she's center stage in it, he tried to a great extent to remember what exactly air as she stalks towards him in slow precise steps. "Must have cost a pretty penny," she jokes stopping two feet away from him.

He doesn't know what propels him into moving in those last two steps his skin barely touching her own skin. It was a delectable flower scent he couldn't quite pinpoint as he said, "Nonsense, I got them for being a good boy." Klaus continues playing her game.

She could feel the electricity between them although they weren't even touching. She felt like she needed another shower, she needed to bolt soon or put some clothes on. He needed to remember her so she could get laid. Where was her mind at in a time like this?

Oh yeah on him, her husband. What kind of world do we live in where a girl can't even sleep with her drop dead gorgeous husband? A sick one. She knew he felt it to that electric pull or something along the lines of chemicals reacting to one another.

* * *

The sizzle and burn it happened whenever they were together and it never changed, it was always that much more charged. It was like they were caught in a spell of some kind, pulling them closer to each other until he asked, "What are you up to?" keenly observing her.

Caroline repressed a shudder no longer meeting his eyes. Did he always have to invade her personal space? Yes. "Who, me?" she asked lifting her shoulders as she pointed to herself felling her towel come loose, "Nothing," she said walking passed him to get her bag.

Klaus didn't buy it but he did like the view walking away and coming towards him he looked at her rummaging through her bag. His sister must have brought it because he hadn't noticed it earlier when he awoke. "Go with the dress," he suggested as he watched her debate another pair of jeans and shirt.

Caroline blushed looking behind her at Klaus as he licked his lips, "Thanks," she muttered turning back to fold the jeans back into place. She couldn't recall a moment before in her life that she was as excited or as fearful in her entire life. She was what? What was she doing? Seducing him? She had never done that before.

Klaus waited for her to ask him to leave so she could finish getting dressed but she continued going through the bag. He didn't want to go he wanted to stay and see where his limits with her would be considering he knew about five things about her.

He walked to her his fingers reaching out to catch the drops falling from her very wet hair he thought he might have heard her breath hitch. "Penny for your thoughts," he asked cleverly keeping in theme as his hand travelled to her shoulder and to the small of her back to turn her around.

Her breathing was considerably erratic as he placed a hand on her back she barely managed to stop herself from jumping at the tremor that shot through her. She turned, "I'm just thinking I should change 'cause it's cold." Her mouth quivered from the cold as his warm hands rested on her shoulders.

Klaus' eyes darkened as his fingers of their own volition began moving, rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep her warm. "I'm glad you picked the dress," he mumbled before pulling away without warning feeling as if he was about to kiss her and he shouldn't.

* * *

His body was doing all the talking at the moment caught up in his own game he had carried on for too long and now he was in need of a shower and not just for the smell. His indecent thoughts weren't helping the places that hurt on his body. "I'll leave you to change," he finally said.

"No wait," she said hooking her bra from over the towel before pulling it from under her bra and sliding it down her stomach so it only covered her lower-half. She turned away from him shaking out her floral red dress just in case of wrinkles before sliding on the straps.

Caroline let the towel fall to the ground, "Help me," she asked her voice shaky as she smoothed out the front of her dress. She shut her eyes when she sensed Klaus moving closer to her again, "Short arms," she said as a lame excuse but he didn't comment as his hands met her bare back.

Klaus smiled thinking this was innocent enough even if the black underthings declared otherwise. She hadn't even put on bottoms yet that alone made his fingers tremble. A thought struck him at what his sister said, "So you were up to something," he said matter of factly as he helped her zip up the dress.

Taking the opportunity to view her enticing backside taking notes of what he might do later Klaus zipped up the back of her dress making sure she could feel his breath across her skin. When he was finished he daringly placed a foot in between both of hers pressing his chest to her back slightly.

Before she could question him his lips pressed to the bottom of her neck in an endearing act of love or comfort making her sigh her thanks. She grabbed her underwear from the top of the back nervously sliding it on as fast as she could.

"Your sister left you a bag here." She pointed just outside the door had that been open the whole time? Her body was shaking and she couldn't help it. Why had they left her alone with him while she was trying to control her hormones? Her plan at wooing him was failing and succeeding all at once.

"Kol said," she heard Klaus growl from behind her, she felt her hand instinctually shoot out to his forearm to calm him. "The doctor would be in later to see when you would be discharged," she continued looking behind her. "You and I might be home tonight." She said hopefully.

* * *

A nurse knocks at the entrance seeing no one is actually in the room and is already annoyed that this room even ordered delivery in the first place. It was against policy but she had been tipped generously for her services so here she was.

"Hello," she called seeing the bathroom door open, a blonde woman steps out from the bathroom the actual patient following her moments later. "I've got a delivery from a Kol. It's food," she looks at the couple disapprovingly.

Caroline grabs the boxes of food taking them off of her hands. "Thank you," she says before checking out what's inside, "Soup, yum." She says looking at Klaus leaning against the door frame. He does that a lot. "Shower or food first?" she asked.

They both laughed when his stomach growled the aroma of the soup drawing him in, "Soup please," he answered. She giggled at him and he swore the earth stood still in that moment her hand covered her mouth. He wanted to make her do that again.

* * *

_**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for being so awesome and following the story I'm so happy to see that this story has a faithful following.**_

_**ANd thank you for being patient with chapter updates! It means a lot so thank you! :)) **_

_**Any thoughts on what happens next? What should happen next? Who'll make a guest appearance?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Home

**_Just time jumped a few hours..._**

* * *

"So it's just you and me then," Caroline said as Elijah and Kol sped off towards Klaus' gate where Caroline had only been once before. It looked the same a testament to material things she supposed as Klaus took her hand in his.

She felt a chill upon entering his home, their home her boxes spread throughout the foyer she noticed before looking at her husband. Klaus was smirking at her, "Sorry," she mumbled looking down at the ground all previous braveness out of the window.

"Nonsense, it's our home." He said looking around as well familiarizing himself with the house, the last time he could remember being here was when he bought it. The halls and rooms were empty but now they were decorated with his things, things that formulated a past he wasn't certain of.

"Your sister just text me that they stocked us up on food, are you hungry?" Caroline voice pulled him from his revere as she stepped in front of him an expectant look on her face. Her body nervous, and perfect in every way, "Nik?" she called his name concern in her voice.

"Food, right." Klaus replied, he hadn't eaten since lunch and even that wasn't appetizing due to Kol's interference with his wife. "Whatever you like Love," he said smiling shortly before taking her bag. He hadn't thought about the sleeping situation, "Er, I." she looked at him her chin tiled out waiting for him to explain.

"The bedroom, you and I or just I, which is the one where I would sleep?" Klaus stammered as she bit her lip to keep from laughing from nerves and the absurdity of the situation. He didn't look like he liked her non-response his jaw setting.

"I, I don't know where you would sleep. I've only been here once before," Caroline told him taking her hand off of her mouth only to put it back. His half smirk reappeared taking her hand in his, "What are you doing," Caroline cried as he dropped their bags and tossed her over his shoulder.

Caroline laughed the small wave a fear leaving even though she gripped his shirt tighter making sure to dig her nails into his back making him hiss. "That's how you treat a patient Love," he asks her swatting her behind Caroline scrunched her eyes.

"He isn't acting like a patient with back pain or minimal brain damage," she squealed as he started up the stairs like a jolly man, "Still your diagnosis is based on objectiveness or perception I dunno." Caroline told him as he climbed the stairs she felt his body shake wishing she hadn't brought that to the forefront of his mind. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Its fine," Klaus responded his body starting to irritate him it was like a man couldn't horse around with his wife. "Just a little tired," he said putting her down at the edge of the stairs, "Let's find the bedrooms." He said leaving it ambiguous so she may decide where to sleep tonight. With him or not.

* * *

Caroline felt apprehensive as she took a step upstairs happy she hadn't spent that much downstairs, the memories for the last time she was here still felt painful. If she had stayed none of this would have happened.

She blamed herself that much was true but she couldn't show him that so she kept walking moving ahead of him her mind turning to the first door curiously. She heard Klaus stop a few feet away watching her she threw him a small smile as her hand reached out for his, "Come on," she ordered.

Klaus noted her sadness but he didn't mention it, they didn't know each other well enough yet so he followed her down the hall. He felt his body start to feel the effects of the last two weeks the trip home itself had been challenging essentially due to his brothers.

* * *

He would have probably ran them all off of the road if Caroline had not been there to press her hand to his knee every time Kol said something to annoy him. Elijah himself seemed to have something up his sleeve which he had yet to reveal to him.

Each room was set up differently with his art work apparently Klaus didn't realize he was so gifted neither had Caroline she was the one that found his name in the corner of each one. It became a game of who could find it first so far she was winning because he wasn't even trying not that she noticed but his eyes were solely on her.

They walked back to the main bed room Klaus pushing the carved wooden door out of the way pausing for the blonde to enter before him. "After you," he said as she smiled at him walking into the room backwards to be sure he would follow.

There were four bedrooms upstairs just as he had remembered including the master which apparently he had redone. The walls were different as was the ceiling sneaking a peek at the bath on his right he saw that the renovation had moved into there as well.

* * *

"It's very, you," Caroline commented as she made her way to the middle of the room as Klaus turned on the light to better see the contents. He barked with laughter, "It's true, dark, natural, a little bit of a mess and perfect." She responded without hesitation.

Klaus didn't know how to answer that, "You should sleep here," he stated his hand out for emphasis Caroline looked up from her shoes. Her mouth hanging open as he walked to her, "I mean I can sleep anywhere but this is your first time here. I want you to be comfortable." He told her reaching her finally.

Caroline felt shy, he was giving her his room the room she had just complimented and fallen in love with at first glance. "It's your first time here too," she responded her hands behind her back as his hand reached out to cup her cheek. "I couldn't take your room."

"I insist. If I know myself as well as I think I do the beds in the other rooms are just as comfortable." He winked at her as she laughed, "I know myself pretty well." His words were playful but his tone insistent so she relented honoring his request.

"I'd be happy to stay here then," she replied her small hand covering his big one, "Now that that's settled. I can make us something to eat before bed maybe?" she asked nervously. She barely knew how to cook and she knew he wouldn't want to eat cereal for dinner like she usually did.

It was a hard habit to break considering that's how she fed herself when her mom worked the night shift before she figured out how to use the stove at Elena's house. Still it wasn't that cute at her age and on front of her sort of husband.

"Something solid would be nice," he answered following her out of his former room enjoying he space in between him and her as she walked away from him. She looked behind her smiling before making her way down the stairs without a word.

* * *

It gave him a moment to gather himself shutting his eyes he crossed his arms letting his emotions flow through as fast as he could. Trying to keep as quiet as he could he crept into the room across from hers shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it letting his tears finally fall free.

He had barely held himself together the last eighteen hours his strangled quiet sobs were the only sounds he heard as he fell to the floor. His throat burned as he held his hand to his mouth his other in a fist hitting his leg. His was mind chanting "**_Stop crying, stop crying, stop now_**." But he couldn't.

His body sagged further as he curled himself up wrapping his arms around himself as a protective barrier his head hurt from exhaustion. He knew he was not doing anything to improve his state of mind of body for that matter but his body continued to heave. As if releasing all the bad from his heart.

He had lost a whole part of his life and seemed to be taking it in stride. Bekah saw through him this morning but didn't push it. Klaus was lost so irrevocably at a loss for the thing he didn't know. He steadied his breathing even as his heart pounded in his chest.

Caroline was just another cherry on top wasn't she? She was an angel, a trooper and he knew she was taking this just as bad as him. The people he had lost and gained ate at him, his brother had died. In his arms he died years later it was haunting him all over. Had he ever mourned?

* * *

She walked down the stairs surprised when she didn't hear him follow her shrugging it off she maneuvered around the boxes picking up their travel bags. She tossed them by the couch before standing in the middle of the living room.

There were two big hallways leading in different directions hopefully, but which way was the kitchen? She placed her hands on her hips trying to keep up her happy demeanor. She was trying to get through the rest of the night without incident but her mind was taunting her.

Shaking her thoughts away she pushed forward, "If I was a kitchen where would I be?" she asked herself. Leave it to her husband to buy a big old house when he was the only one living in it. Elijah had explained earlier he had the staff take the week off and no one would be back until after that weekend.

He offered to ask them back but Caroline and Klaus declined. Now she wished she at least had a map of the place deciding on the left she took a step in that direction before she could change her mind. Her hands shook as she kept traveling.

The quiet of the house overwhelmed her giving her time to really think about what had happened in the course of two weeks. It was hard moving through his home knowing that he may never remember but Caroline was trying to do what she always did. Hold onto the good.

Crossing the hall she saw her reflection in a passing mirror halting her trip frowning at what she saw Caroline had hardily recognized herself in the shower that morning. The mirror displaying just how much weight she had lost in skipping meals that and the stress had took its toll.

Klaus said she was beautiful every chance he got she couldn't help but scoff at her reflection jutting out her hip. A big lie she knew but the sentiment was sweet coming from him. She leaned in closer examining her face. Bags under her eyes sunken, swollen and her hair was a frizzed mess.

Still it brought a smile to her lips as tears darted from her eyes she hastily wiped them away leaving red blotches across her skin. Her plan to keep calm wasn't working making her breath shorten becoming labored. She stood against the wall for a minute her hands on her thighs as she called down some.

* * *

Stopping Caroline spotted another fork in hallway having already been to two others, "Okay I need Nik," she muttered turning back to the living room she slipped out of her shoes carrying the in her hands as she climbed the stairs two at a time. "Nik," she said quietly unsure of which room he was in.

She checked his now hers but it was empty then she stuck her head into the bedroom next to hers before walking across the hall. Empty just like the one directly in front of it, there was only one left her feet padding down the walkway as she stepped in front of the last door.

She knocked softly hearing movement just behind the door her hand hesitantly going to the knob, "Nik?" she called quietly. Her hand turned the knob as she tried to force the door open she heard a grunt as the door collided with something hard.

"Oh My God," she cried as she realized she just hit Klaus with the door pushing lightly to get inside, "What are you doing" she demanded to know as she stormed in Klaus on his knees before her his body wet from sweat. His eyes swollen as if he'd been crying he was using his shirt to wipe himself off.

"What am I doing," he asked looking at her as if he didn't believe she was actually there talking to him she looked at him confused. "You just hit me," he continued making to stand up her hands reaching out to help him one on his face the other on his shoulder.

All he wanted was to be alone for a little bit no one had mentioned that in marriage you would never be alone again. That you would have to explain everything to a very concerned wife you just met. Klaus frowned picking up the shirt he had just torn off his chest in trying to get a hold of himself tossing it in the bathroom.

Caroline tapped her foot tired of waiting for an explanation she wouldn't get, "What's going on Klaus," she demanded to know his other name slipping out a thing that shocked them both. "I'm sorry," she said. "I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong." She tried again her voice more gentle than before.

"There's nothing to fix," he said in a dead tone, "You said something about dinner," he continued reaching for the door. "I should get a shirt on," he asked Caroline already on his way to the master bedroom to retrieve some clothes. "You don't mind do you?"

"No I don't it's your room after all," she said in a tone that matched his completely making him turn back to look at her. She stood arms crossed her face boring all knowledge of what he was trying to hide. "I don't know how it hurts you Nik but there's a lot that's happened that hurts me too."

Klaus freezes listening to her, how much of his pain did she really know about? It hadn't really been two weeks of knowing each other. He'd done the math, three days of knowing each other one week in a coma just barely how could she pretend to know is pain?

"It's a lot to take in, I know because I have to deal with my share of the blame on what's happened but I don't want to do it alone," she said looking down at her hands a strangled sob coming from her throat. "Everything's just different and we have to…I don't know. Just talk to me."

"Caroline..." he says swinging the door open to his room, "It's nothing, really. Nothing I haven't already gone through on my own." He said swiftly his tone implying he didn't want to talk about it. She trailed after him watching as he checked every shelving unit he had for clothing until he stumbled upon one.

Caroline let out a laugh, "You're not alone anymore Nik, its okay to share things with me," she sighed, "The old you wasn't afraid to share with me. Why are you," she asked hoping it wasn't the reason she thought it was as chancing a glance in his direction with his back to her.

"I don't know you," he relented picking out a shirt her heart broke a little his words validating her fears she felt her eyes begin to hurt. "And you don't know me," she fought back the tears, "I don't want to hurt you Caroline and I am." Klaus said.

"I've never been any good." He tried to articulate twenty something years of failure but he couldn't, "Not for you or anyone I don't know what the old me was thinking." He exhaled a breath his forehead crinkling in distaste probably with himself as he paced he floor.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing that was the short explanation to what was running through her mind. He was different, he was broken but he was still the one she wanted every inch of his mystifying self he just needed to remember that.

"Copernicus called Nik," Caroline said crossing the room to face him directly, "He said to remind you that you aren't in fact the center of the universe," she said tossing the shirt he was about to put on back in the drawer and pulling out another one. A familiar one like the one he was wearing when they met.

"No just the center of yours," he retorted regretting it when she flinched at his words, "See?" he said gesturing to her tense body. "I can't help hurting you," he muttered upset with himself.

He placed the shirt she had back in the drawer pulling out the one he had before. "It's been a long day." Caroline stood chewing on her lip like a cheerleader threatening to be replaced by a new rival only able to sit back and watch her world destroy itself.

She snorted taking the shirt from his hands tossing it behind her with one hand the other hand taking the one in the drawer and shoving it in his chest. "Wear that one," she instructed, "To answer your little snarky-self earlier. Yes, you are the center of y universe Nik, know why?" she asked on a roll.

"Huh? Not gonna venture a guess? No?" she said shoving him a bit. "Come on, a few minutes ago I couldn't get you to shut up!" she shouted her body shaking and weakening all at once. Red flags going up every which way in her mind as she continued to lose her cool.

Her mouth quivering as he reached out to catch her before she fell. She sobbed into his chest as they hit the floor, "There is no life for me without you in it, not anymore." She grasped on to him feeling her body shake against his as he cradled her in his arms as if protecting her.

Klaus felt awful making her burst into tears like that his words having more than his desired affect over her, clearly she had buried emotions just like him and just as well. Why had that surprised him? His eyes watered drops falling in her hair as he held her closer keeping her safe when he was her only danger.

Caroline felt herself relax against him as he stroked her hair she felt his chest rise and fall unsteadily as she realized he was crying along with her. Klaus sat with her as the sunlight flicked away and the moonlight fell on the floor streaming in from the window.

Her right hand found his left bringing it to her lips, the only kiss she could allow herself pressed to his palm as she looked into his sweet eyes. She had to ask him, "Are you always this pig-headed," she sputtered smiling her hand now on his bare chest feeling the side of his face press against her.

Caroline heard a rumble in his throat before he began to laugh again quietly though. She looked up to see him smiling at her with his white perfect teeth. The corners of her mouth upturned at the sight of his dimples they were weapons of mass destruction.

"I don't know Love, you tell me," he chuckled leaning down to kiss her temple his fingers caressing the side of her face devotedly. He didn't know how she managed to soothe him so well or how she took away his sadness replacing it with utter joy at her presence.

She shrugged making a move to stand her knees hitting the floor as she moved away from him their hands were still clasped he noted with a smile as she stood up. She looked at him still on the ground and felt his heart stop and start every time she blinked. He felt lighter in her presence.

* * *

Together they managed to get down the stairs without any deterrents finding the kitchen to be on the left as Caroline had assumed but not in the direction she had gone. Klaus had remembered that much and promised to give the grand tour of the other two floors later.

He was curious to find out exactly which room held the rest of his work if he actually was an artist. He always thought he might make a life out of it mostly due to Henrik's encouragement clearly he had heeded his brother's wish. "Here we are," he stated flicking on the light switch revealing the kitchen.

Upon spotting Caroline let out a shriek of joy, "Thank God, I thought we'd go hungry!" she said dancing around swinging her hips as she made it to the island that sat in the middle. She ran back around gleefully twirling before stopping pressing her front against the granite her hands on either side.

Klaus observed his darling wife from the entrance his smile growing as he crossed his legs leaning against the wall as she ran around looking at all the stuff Rebekah had stocked them with. He took a mental inventory his body ached his stomach was empty but his heart was at peace.

She pulled out different boxes and pastas to snacks and water bottles laughing when her stomach growled loud enough for him to hear. She spotted a bottle of wine in the fridge while putting the water away an idea sparking in her mind. Juvenile but it could help ease the tension.

His mind was still on earlier, he was on edge even if he tried not to show it to his happy wife he wondered how she bounced back so easily. She was so resilient, that would be the word. He felt inferior to her in every way, weak like Mikael had described him so long ago.

He subtly shook his head ridding himself of thoughts of Mikael instead focusing on his angel, her familiarity with him and how easily she made herself at home here. It was like this home was built for them hundreds of years ago, she looked ethereal and mischievous he thought his eyes narrowing as she shut the fridge door.

She walked back to the counter her smile hidden behind the waterfall of hair on the side of her face as began emptying bags. She tried not to think about what he was thinking about while she felt his eyes on her placing everything on the side of the counter picking up all the bags afterwards.

Looking to Klaus she waved him over, "Come," her eyes traveling up his form settling on his lips, the smile plastered on them. Feeling a chill when she thought he was happy because of her she looked up meeting his eyes biting her lip nervously, "Over here." Caroline suggested leading him to the counter where there were to stools for them.

He looked completely out of his element walking over to her as she moved to where she had pointed out he stopped in front of her. His eyes widening as she moved forward his mouth in a comical 'O' form as she hugged him unexpectedly.

Caroline hated to admit she felt the residual effects of what had just transpired by the looks of it they both needed the comfort only the other could give. Klaus had a look about him insecurity coming off of him in waves as she pulled away from him.

Klaus rubbed his hands together looking down at his shoes a foreign feeling forming in his chest, comfort, relief, love things he hadn't ever felt from anyone other than his family. This little blonde enigma had broken him down somehow and his brain was playing catch up.

He shut his eyes shut when she reached for his hand, a vision in his mind of her holding onto him, on top of him crying with him. Klaus chalked it off to his dreams rather than memories mentally waving it away realizing they sat together on the stools now.

She poked him trying to get him to focus on her for a second instead of brooding turning her chair so that her knees brushed against his right thigh she smirked when he went tense beside her. Caroline concentrated on trying to articulate her words her hands in front of her waving awkwardly as Klaus sat silently waiting for her to speak.

Her leg hooked onto his chair for support hitting his once more his leg shifting the texture of his jeans hit her bare skin. Taking a deep breath she looked at him, "It occurred to me that I don't know what you like," she explained going with the lighter and slightly more obvious problem unsure of what he wanted.

He smirked moving to prop his elbows on the counter his left thumb holding his jaw up in a pensive pose his fingers curled at his cheek. Klaus gave her a full side glance his eyes running over her body, "I think that should be obvious," he replied huskily.

She blushed crimson covering her burning face with her hands as he twiddled his thumbs to keep from reaching out and touching her. Caroline bit her lip wishing she had scoffed instead, "I meant to eat," she stammered as Klaus turned his knees knocking into hers making her more on edge.

Her right hand went to her parted mouth her finger stuck between her teeth out of nerves, "And I just made it worse." She said as his smirk grew into a smile his eyes casting a shadow. Caroline would not encourage this behavior even if she was just as guilty of it from earlier.

Klaus still had one hand on the counter supporting his tilted head, the other on his thigh watching her squirm with delight. "Somehow yes," he responded the hand on his leg flipping over twitching as he fought to keep it at his side unable to contain his joy at her unintentional innuendos proving just where their minds were.

She grew hot fanning herself the feeling of self-consciousness as he watched her, "Stop looking at me like that." Caroline exclaimed pointing a finger at him playfully. The hand on his thigh moved reaching for her pointed hand her finger gently pressed to his lips in the next second as he kissed it.

She gasped, "I meant food," she hummed as his lips wrapped around her small finger sending inviting chills through her making her ache with anticipation. Her eyes glazed over at the sensation a dazed look on her face must have been apparent because he a smile was painted on his face as big as The Jokers.

"Whatever you like Sweetheart," Klaus spoke barely louder than a whisper, his gaze moving to meet hers and a grin across his face. She yanked her hand back covering her eyes with it as she made to stand her stomach hitting him as she moved out of the way.

"How about some wine and a game?" she asked walking back to the fridge for the bottle she had seen earlier. "We could heat up some of these leftovers Becks brought by," she proposed. Klaus looked unsure but nodded as she took the food out of its Tupperware.

"What game," he asked moving to her side to help her heat the oven as she scoured the cabinets for a pan to put the food in. She leaned down finding the baking pans in the bottom cabinet next to him Caroline looked up naughtily an eyebrow raised as she pulled out a small pan. "Seriously, what game?"

* * *

_**AN: Hola**_

_**Thank you all for everything, this was my first week of school so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**If you can't already tell, the storyline is about the same hour by hour. The reason will be revealed soon enough. ;)**_

_**Next Chapter the game will be on and we'll have view into what Elijah and Kol are up to.**_

_**Thank you for your follows and favorites! Thank you **__**arielmermaid for the help!**_

_**Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot and thank you Chelsea**_.


	4. Chapter 4 Games We Play

_**Hi I deleted and re-posted. Sorry but not really I spent the whole day editing in my mind so yeah.**_

* * *

Elijah frowned as Kol drove recklessly towards the gate, "Slow down," he warned placing a firm hand on his brother's shoulder.

Kol cackled as he stomped on the brake making Elijah fly forward before his seat belt caught him making him grunt from the contact, "Lighten up," he articulated shrugging his older brother off, "Caroline hasn't killed me."

"Yet," Elijah muttered under his breath.

Kol waved him off taking the time to speed up since they were the only vehicle on the road thus far. "And Klaus is fine." He pointed poking Elijah's shoulder to annoy him but he remained motionless apparently absent from the conversation.

"You'll forgive me for being skittish considering my brother just woke up from a coma that he stumbled upon after crashing a vehicle down a hill close to where our younger brother died." Elijah voiced to him noticing how Kol seemed to calm down before he finished speaking.

"What's with you," Kol inquired as they passed where said incident had transpired. The younger Mikaelson frowned as he felt a chill run through him. He tried not to look at the tire marks on the side of the road.

Elijah gave him a look, "Don't think I don't know when you have something up your sleeve." Kol cut in eyes boring into the black pavement where they had begun to repaint the street lines.

"I don't know what you mean," Elijah held firmly opting to look out the window instead of answering any of Kol's questions. In reality he was worried and maybe plotting he wasn't sure just yet. What he did know is he wasn't about to betray Klaus' confidence like that. Brother or Attorney.

The justice that had married his brother and Caroline had returned yesterday on Monday the divorce papers would be ready. He cursed his speediness his mind wandering to a few days before when he got a call reminding him of what was to come.

Things were already in motion before Caroline and Klaus had come together and now he wasn't sure what might happen to the pair. Klaus was in a delicate state even if he refused to admit it to his doctor, Elijah reminded himself to check up on the man.

He let Klaus go without observation, without any explanation as to what happened and his previous injuries. The more the thoughts circled his mind the more he anger he felt boiling inside of him. Elijah had somehow held it together during Klaus' stay at the hospital not slipping out of his cool exterior but once.

It was Kat's fault she took it upon herself to corner him take him into an empty room and hug him until he gave in and held her. He was always the one taking care of his family alongside Klaus and he had never realized before now but Kat took care of him.

If he didn't have Kat he would not have a single person to help him through this he pouted at the realization but kept silent. Elijah didn't want to alert Kol to his inner musings, "Out with it," Kol communicated to him as they began to enter town.

"You know what," he pried disbelieving Elijah's innocent look that only worked in the courts, "What is the thing you, Kat and Stefan are hiding?" he said hoping to poke the beast into telling him the truth. Rebekah wasn't even allowed to know because of her inability to keep a secret.

"I don't want to discuss it until I get to talk to Caroline and Niklaus on Monday," Elijah said firmly but vaguely making Kol huffy the rest of the ride to Elijah's home. He sent a message to Kat asking her to stay for the evening, they had much to discuss before the weekend was over.

* * *

"You really are this paranoid all the time aren't you?" Caroline said standing up enjoying the way he looked when he was nervous. He did this cute thing where he scratched his eyebrow before running a hand through his curls.

She felt the corners of her mouth upturn at the action her hand reaching out to cup his face, "Get some glasses, please," she entreated as she reached for the oven door he began to look around. The food smell was filling the room making her empty stomach fill with excitement.

She quickly found an oven mitt hanging by the steel patterned backsplash of the kitchen wall pulling the oven door as Klaus found to stem wine glasses in a box by the back of the refrigerator. "Odd," he mumbled pulling the glasses from their wrapped container.

Caroline placed the small baking tray on the top of the stove removing her mitt she leaned further in to inhale the delicious smelling concoction Klaus' sister had put together for them. "This smells so good Nik," she purred shutting her eyes. "You have to smell this," she offered signaling him to come closer.

Klaus had a deadpan on his face even though amusement was clearly showing in his eyes, "I think I can contain myself until it is on a plate," he responded cheekily. He had managed to not make a mess out of the styrofoam from the box which excited him.

"Haha" Caroline laughed hollowly a clear face of contempt at his jabs. She went about looking for place mats choosing to ignore him. She heard him behind her putting the glasses down on the counter while her curiosity was getting the best of her at what he was up to she didn't dare turn around.

Klaus smirked gazing intently at his wife busying herself with work instead of poking fun at him, "What?" he said finding a corkscrew, "Is your sarcastic wit on standby?" he popped the bottle open quickly pouring the wine into both glasses.

She stuck her tongue out at him before getting back to looking for silverware not expecting to manufacture an impossibly beautiful carefree laugh from him. She glanced at him catching him chancing a heated gaze in her direction. Caroline blew out a low breath.

Klaus placed the bottle back in the fridge as Caroline continued her petulant behavior obviously ignoring how loud he was stomping his feet or setting things down or away. He took a sip from his glass peeking at her every now and again.

She was right the food smelled incredible, he thought his brain focusing on the way worked her way around the kitchen flouncing around from place to place. He watched as she snuck looks at him from behind the veil of blonde hair she had only to find his eyes already on her.

Bekah had made his favorite and Caroline had unconsciously chosen it to eat tonight he didn't know how the two blondes had bonded but clearly it was something to find out in the future. He moved from his place when he saw that she had already served their dinner.

"I'm glad the table's already set," Caroline sighed relieved it was one less thing to have to go on the hunt for as she carried their plates over to the table forgetting about ignoring him. She was seriously fighting the impulse to dig in with her fingers, who knew pasta was supposed to look this good.

He gave a noncommittal grunt as he picked up their glasses and walking to where she stood noticing she had placed their plates across from each other. Klaus tried not to show how stung he felt by that knowing he was most likely reading too much into it. She was as nervous as he was.

He blinked as he moved to sit a flash of an image stopped him however from opening his eyes Caroline was there again in the same dress but she wasn't crying with him she looked angry, jealous. Moreover Sophie was there, this was new.

The brunette looked older and as attentive to him as ever yet his eyes were only for his wife as they ate, he recognized where they were too. Unsure of what was happening, a wistful feeling came over him as the image vanished leaving him with darkness.

"You alright," She asked noticing the confused look on his face as she took a seat in her chair leaving him at the head of the table she looked concerned but he smiled shaking the worry from his mind. She wanted to ask about it but wasn't sure exactly how so she didn't.

Klaus placed his right hand on the heavy wooden chair he recognized from when he was younger pulling the chair out a stinging of pain moving from his fingers to his shoulder. His hand turned into a fist as he removed his hand trying to ignore it he sat with a pained look crossing his face as he tried to sit down on the barely containing a sob.

Something was wrong danger flashing in his mind before the pain was back again making it hard to breathe as it turned to a dull ache just as quick as it had come. "My back," he panted breathing through the throbbing unwilling to move just in case something like that happened again.

"Oh," she responded her eyes widening as if she had just realized something and standing up leaving him to fend for himself. As she left it he realized that wasn't the reaction he was expecting at all. A little concern would have been nice, not too much to ask for.

He moved his fingers feeling a slight twitch but nothing he couldn't handle so he reached up to take his glass off of the table. "This will do," he muttered gulping the wine down as best he could before he felt Caroline's smaller hand yank the glass from his mouth with unspoken force.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed swatting his arm only to make him stiffen at the contact. "Oh God," she said as if recalling something, "So sorry, here take these," she said kissing his cheek and then revealing his pills which luckily she still had in her purse upstairs.

The new medicine would have to wait until Monday but the doctor had assured her these would do. "Thank you," he uttered taking the pills she offered and placing them in his mouth, "Wine please," he asked for his glass back.

She gave him a disapproving look which he met with his best pout until she gave in and let him have what was left of the glass. "We should get you to bed after this," Caroline commented reading the side effects on the label.

"Whoa," He said placing a teasing hand on her stomach only to have it travel to her side pulling her next to him, "I thought we were going to get to know each other first," he jibed. "But if you insist," he gave in wrapping his good arm around her waist.

She placed her hands on either side of his face before leaning in as if to kiss him playing along as he shut his eyes to her. Klaus felt like his skin was burning her touch having a dizzyingly effect and as she got closer he realized he didn't want their first kiss to be like this.

Before he could tell her so he felt her lips on his forehead bringing a smile to his lips gulping at the feel of her soft mouth over his skin saving him the trouble, "Dare to dream," she whispered before she stepped away he opened his eyes and she was eating her dinner.

Klaus felt her warmth move away as he opened his eyes his throat congested with a feeling of adoration as he watched her hover her food. "I dreamt of you the last time I slept," Klaus remarked picking up his fork smiling at her when she moved to look at him. "My odds are pretty good."

Caroline scoffed. "This is good," she told him ignoring his comment smiling at him in between bites as he began digging in finally. Klaus took a moment to look at her glad that through all his jokes she hadn't kissed him. When it did happen he wanted it to be good.

* * *

After much convincing which mostly consisted of Klaus giving Caroline half of his food he walked into the living room glad she was okay with finishing out their night. He watched her eat his favorite food without remorse or even a scrap left for him to lick off of the plate.

She told him to give her a few minutes before coming back into the living room which did make him nervous but he agreed anyway as he began to feel better. He stood up to check the pan to see if anything was left thanking the heavens above that he had brought his fork with him.

He dug into the left over pieces his eyes rolling heavenward as he took in the first bite he reminded himself to get something pretty for his little sister. He turned when he heard a box fall then Caroline quickly announce she was fine and that he should stay put.

Klaus didn't know if he had the strength to leave the pan behind so he agreed mumbling in response as he scrapped at the pan before moving over to the kitchen sink. He placed it on the left side then walked back to the table picking up both their plates.

He began humming as he turned the facet on an old song playing in his head as he ran his fingers over the plate wiping off the plates. He took the scrubber from the right side running it under the now steaming water.

He thought about how much he'd like to drown Kol in it whether he like to admit it or not his younger brother had vexed him this morning. Caroline had did everything possible in her actions to express nothing was happening while they were together that day.

Her attention was solely on him which thrilled him even as he was pulled in different directions from nurses to several different tests. After being poked and prodded his smile had lost its luster his lassitude was showing but she just kept encouraging him.

He knew he stunk but she never commented only smiled and flipped back her cascading curls sending his brother's away when he was finally done. He watched as she set his bag on the bed rummaging through to find his clothes and placing them on the bed.

She asked him not to shave too much of his scruff off almost embarrassed but he found it endearing a smirk formed on his lips at what the story might be behind that. "You can come out now," his wife said stepping back into the kitchen just as he finished the last plate and placed it on the drying rack.

She stood next to him a celestial form if ever he saw one as he gave her a side glance she had a carefree smile on her face, "What's the game then Caroline," he inquired once more as he washed his hands. An effervescent look overtook her face telling him she loved holding this information over him.

She turned shutting off the water for him rolling her shoulders back and holding her hands together at her front, "We can start slow," she offered. He eyed her, an unworldly concoction that was for certain.

Before he could comment she cut him off, "We'll play twenty questions learn the basics," she said determined, "You know about each other." She said it like she had no idea what kind of socks he liked and the truth was he wasn't so sure either. His clothing choices these days were odd.

"Do I want to know?" he asked mocking her serious look, "I don't think you want to hear the gory details about my life," he said his index finger tilting her chin so she would look at him. She swatted his hand away from her face a grin forming.

"Ouch, hurtful," she commented before thinking that those words would accurately describe his life from what he had told her about his step-father. He didn't seem fazed by it though so she didn't comment further.

"My apologies," he mocked however there was an edge in his voice it seemed he was thinking the same she was unpleased when a chill ran down her spine at the look in his eyes. She shoved him lightly, "Oh wait your pills."

"I'm fine," he said liking the way she didn't allow him to dwell on the things that went wrong unless they were causing the together. "Promise," he told her placing an arm over her shoulders squeezing lightly, "Fit as a fiddle." He wanted to comfort her in some way even if their proximity seemed like a bad idea.

Caroline fussed over him which was sweet but he just wanted her to take her seat next to him, "Is it okay to drink this?" she asked him holding the bottle of wine from earlier. He nodded to her watching as she relaxed finally falling onto the floor along with him.

She had decked out the entire living room with just about every pillow he had seen while looking through the house. "Actually don't quote me on that," he said taking a sip of the glass she had just given him a smile on his face at her worry. "Pray tell. What are they for?"

Caroline went to take the glass from his hands not happy he was drinking and mixing his pills but he gripped it harder shaking a finger at her. "They're for your back, from the first crash," she stammered whispering, "From when Henrik..." she trailed off when he placed a finger over her lips not letting her continue.

She pressed a small kiss before removing his hand placing it with hers on her lap, "They're for your spine, your hand," she explained. Her eyes on his hand, "We should talk about this." A dry laugh escaped his throat making her look up a bothered by it.

He shook his head, "Sorry," he expressed regret at the action, "I do want to know. Honest," his hand ran over her leg trying to calm her. "I just -Is it strange that I'm afraid of the answers?" he asked vulnerability seeping to the surface.

"No," Caroline divulged, "Believe me, I know what happened and I wished I had done things different." Her voice cracked, "I would have never left that morning." She smiled sadly her eyes looking at him as he brought her closer to him.

He didn't know what she was talking about but he wanted her to feel better so she buried her face in his chest, "I walked away from you and you let me," her lips trembled, "It sounds so stupid even as I think of it now." Caroline smiled.

Realizing he was stalling she looked up at his bright face, "I'm hip to you wise guy," she said hitting his chest gently her hand running down unable to pull away. "No more wine." She urged him as she took the glass he held while she was opening up to him.

He gave her a face filled with dislike but she ignored him feeling lighter every sip she took from his former glass, "First question." He took the glass from her hands shifting to look at her she whined but gave in nestling into the mountain of pillows.

"What are we playing again," Klaus asked lying back on the most comfortable pillow in the world smiling as Caroline looked down at him. She was on his left but her right hand crossed his waist as she leaned in her curls cascading over one shoulder watching him.

"Twenty questions now stop stalling," she told him moving to sit herself on the back of her calves' in an effort to stay upright considering her larger-than-life view. "What's your birthday?" she asked chickening out and going for an easy one.

Klaus placed a hand over his eyes to keep from rolling them at her generic question, "February 5, 1985," he replied unable to keep the sardonic tone from his words. He propped himself up on his elbows bringing them closer even as she moved her hand away.

"Same question." He told her tucking his left hand under his head as a pillow adjusting his view of her. She however did not hold back her dislike over having either the question repeated back to her or getting the question.

Her eyes trailed from his belt all the way up his side to his arm flexing under his hair she gulped and grabbed a pillow from her side bringing it forward on to her lap hugging it to her front. "August, 3 1987," she laughed thinking about the astrology book Bonnie had gotten her so long ago.

"Interesting," he said but he was sure she heard him because he was cut off by his wife who shushed him.

"My turn," she said not wanting to think about it further.

"Favorite movie." She knew he could see right through her easy questions. She was scared to ask real questions and he was humoring her.

"_The godfather_," he thought but no that would be wrong he thought about endless titles unsure of which to pick and then he had to factor in five years of missed movies. What if he had a new favorite? His left hand moved from under his head to rub his eyes with his palm and fingers as he thought about it.

Caroline's face fell as she figured out what was on his mind, "You don't know," she mumbled reminding herself hating how she always put her foot in her mouth, "I'm forever saying or asking or doing the wrong things," she explained given the look he had on his face she was right.

Klaus lifted his hand for her to take she looked at it hesitantly before placing her softer one in his trusting him. He grasped hers pulling her forward to lay next to him, "Everything you've done has led us to right here." Her eyes locked to his as her head shot up from its hiding place on his chest.

He cupped her cheek before sing his hand to move her hair passed her neck leaving it bare so that he may gaze upon it as he spoke, "And I don't want to be anywhere else so thank you but you've done nothing wrong."

He looked at her then Caroline went to respond her body shook from the sincerity in his words but her shook his head, "Ah my turn," he returned her words to her making her emanate a growl.

"Your favorite film," he asked annoying her because he could and she was in a better mood, he didn't like when the glow she emitted diminished in any way.

She lay a hand on his chest scooting upwards so that their faces were closer together, "Are you going to copy all of my questions," she asked flipping her hair a slight huff in her actions.

"I'm just really curious," he shrugged placing his hand over hers on his shirt, "I promise however my next question will be different." Klaus guaranteed to her. "Now answer."

She conceded, "When Harry met Sally," she told him unashamed and with principle.

"Should I refill you," he asked she looked down noticing her drink was already gone sitting on the bare floor next to them.

His wife rolled on to her back clapping her hands together twice, "Yes please!" she exclaimed.

"Yes mistress," Klaus said making her face twist in disapproval before a smirk threatened the corners of her mouth at the nickname. He moved back to the kitchen as quickly as he could to get the bottle from the refrigerator where he had placed it earlier.

He returned bottle in hand fogging from the temperature change the distance having given them a lighter look on the evening as well. "My turn," she said adjusting herself on to her side watching him move around the cloud of pillows to sit with her again.

He extended his hand where she then placed her now empty glass watching him serve her an unneeded but welcome glass of wine. Klaus nodded indicating to her that he was ready for it she pressed her index finger to her lips thinking hard before the idea popped into her head, "Favorite place in the world."

Klaus' head turned to face her so fast she thought he might have whiplash, but she couldn't think that hard on it because he flashed her one of those smiles as he settled in next to her, "Here on the floor with you."

She blushed as he handed her the newly refilled glass, "Your turn."

Klaus couldn't hold back his smile as he asked what every woman should be asked, "What are your hopes, dreams, wishes?" he whispered his hand cupping her face, "Desires?" he wanted to know her, earn her time and her love so he would ask all the questions and wait for her many answers.

Caroline coughed her skin burning since she couldn't even blame it on drinking her glass as of yet was still untouched, "Uh, you." She answered back simply. "I hope you remember me, I dreamt you'd come back to me and I wish that you knew who I was and who I am right now."

"I think I need a refill," he spoke aloud without meaning to thinking about filling her original glass for himself knowing he couldn't give her that wish as much as he wanted to. She shook her head placing a hand on his side keeping him there with her.

Klaus looked at her as he felt Caroline tug on his hand keeping him where he was a fire in her eyes telling him it would be dangerous for him to go against her on this. He chuckled going back to teasing instead, "You said nothing on desires." He reminded her.

* * *

Caroline took a modest drink from her glass, "Wanna play something else," she offered not comfortable with the line of questioning. Her desire was quite obvious to everyone around them and to him she knew that much or he wouldn't tease so much.

Klaus was confused having only been three questions in to the game but was up for anything as long as he didn't have to go back to sleep. He had the ever-present fear that he might not wake up after, or worse that he would wake but without Caroline at his side, "What did the lady have in mind?"

She wasn't sure why he was worried but she challenged him suggesting, "Truth or Dare," knowing it was very junior high but still it was all she could think of. What other kinds of games did people play while buzzed anyway?

"Deal," he said "But wouldn't it be easier to just play Truth or Truth?" Klaus asked taking her glass and rolling on his back to place it on the floor next to their pillow palace.

She responded maturely by sticking her tongue out at him again making him wonder what it felt like against his before he had to forget about it, "Who's first?" he countered.

"You first," she answered looking passed him to her glass looking abandoned on the dark wood flooring so far from her reach.

"Caroline," he his tone was serious holding back a smirk as he paused for dramatic effect, "Truth or Dare/Truth."

"Truth," she responded wiggling her head around like a bobble head.

"Is it true that we met when you were engaged," he asked steeling himself for her response knowing he had a knack for taking things that weren't really his.

"Yes, it was two days before I was supposed to get married." she rolled onto her stomach her right side of her face laying against one of the blur beaded decorative pillows she had found earlier in her exploration of the house.

She sighs shutting her eyes as her hand searched for his next to her thigh, "Do you want to talk about it? I haven't really told you who I am and I'm here drinking your wine, eating your food and taking your bed." She felt bad more than she ever did when explaining anything to anyone.

Klaus felt a reprieve when her hand found his entangling their fingers as if she never wanted to let him go, "Its fine, I do want to know but I figure I can't be upset if I don't know. I want to know you first, clean slate and all that."

"Clean slate?" she repeated his words her eyebrows scrunching together before her face relaxed soothed by his acceptance of her, "I like that." She moved her face to kiss his arm right under his shoulder.

He felt his stomach flutter uncontrollably but he was glad that wasn't visible like in one of those childhood cartoons. Caroline moved their hands up so he could see her as she sat up slipping her hand from his.

He looked confused but she was going somewhere with this, "Clean slate," she stuck her hand out for him to shake as her other hand fixed her dress around her ankles she stopped fussing when he took it but he kissed the back of her hand instead.

She gasped audibly as he did so, "Good," he whispered though she was unsure if he meant they had a deal or because of her breath hitching the way it did.

"Since you avoided the question," Klaus said his eyes fixated on their entwined hands as he himself moved from his back to sit up.

His other hand coming up to run against her occupied hand sending a wave of pleasure through her, "You have to drink the whole glass," he simply said.

"But I didn't," she tried to defend herself as he reached behind him for her filled glass taking it in his empty hand to give to her.

"But you did," he retorted, "I don't make the rules now drink," he so made that rule up but it didn't really matter he was having fun with her.

She groaned but drank the whole glass gulping with impossible speed, "Okay now your turn," she responded in kind, "Truth or Dare?"

He grinned like he was itching for a good time and she was about to give it to him, "Dare," he declared excitedly.

Caroline's grin matched his, her buzz hitting her harder as she sipped from the bottle her lips leaving it with a loud pop sound. She pointed the green bottle to him, "Wrong choice."

His eyebrows knit together unsure of what she meant by those two words, "Why," he questioned her taking the bottle from her hands.

"Now you have to drink the whole bottle," she said her tone indicating it should have been obvious as she hugged herself to keep still.

"Go ahead," he heard her say as she went to lie back down in her nest of pillows exhausted he assumed her body finally relaxing.

"That's not so bad," he commented looking at the almost half empty bottle with a long neck attached to it.

"And for every second it takes you to drink it you have to sing Celine Dion's '**_And That's The Way It Is'_**" she said her words almost muffled as she hid her face in the pillow by her head.

"Nooo," he groaned like a child making her laugh which wasn't his intention but he looked at her in awe nonetheless at the sound. "What about the medicine," he asked trying to get out of it.

"Tick tock Nik," she raised a hand in the air waving it back and forth like a grandfather clock, "The clock has started. Okay she admitted to herself maybe she wasn't tipsy but a bit drunk.

A thought struck her suddenly making her jump from her spot on the floor, "We could play hide and seek," she squealed hopping on her knees up and down.

"Why do you keep changing the games?" he mused laughing at how happy she was from too much wine thinking he probably would have done them a favor by finishing it.

"Because you get this awkward uncomfortable look on your face that totally messes with the sex god appeal of you." She responded placing her hands on his shoulders squeezing tightly. "See?"

Klaus blushed his dimples appearing as he looked down at his hands instead of her nervously before he could quip, "So you're saying I should be silent and pretty?"

Caroline giggled unable to help herself, "Yes, and no" she told him moving one leg in to the middle of his thighs to steady herself. "I like you however you look anyway."

"Oh no Sweetheart, you can't objectify me and then take it back by further commenting on my looks," he said his hands grasping at her waist undecided on whether to sit her on him or move her aside.

Klaus licked his lips coming to a quick if not stupid decision, "Fine," he moved his hands from her waist, "I'll hide and you count." He moved to stand up without her help or they would both topple over.

Caroline felt the magnetic pull shift away as he removed his hands from her hips a slight dejected look marring her features before she crossed her arms, "Fine then. 1, 2…" she began counting.

"Hey you didn't say '**_Start_**'" he quickly moved to get off of the pillows unsure of where to go and hating how much she looked like she was enjoying this.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders standing on her knees,"3, 4," she counted quickly making him move uncoordinatedly around the living room.

"No fair," he scurried across the floor up the stairs, "Shut your eyes at least," he shouted behind him in a half whisper as if she could discover him even then.

Caroline looked at her nails thinking about how badly she was in need of a spa or something, "5, Never!" she responded to him looking at the stairs where he had disappeared to. "7, 8…" she continued.

"Damn it," he said his voice muddled with pain as he ran into something scurrying to find a place to hid before thinking of another game plan as his foot throbbed.

She laughed apparently hearing his agony and reveling in it while counting, "9, 10…" she finished faster than he thought. "Here I come!" she exclaimed he heard her move to the stairs and quickly moved to hid under the bench his foot had the misfortune of landing on earlier.

* * *

Caroline started for the stairs starting with the last place she had heard him by the second floor here they had been in earlier. She held her breath as she roamed the hall listening for anything that might give away his position.

Klaus watched as her legs passed by him her skirt swaying and wished there was a light in the hallway even if it would have revealed him faster. Watching as she moved to the end of the hall he waited with bated breath for his moment.

He rolled to his stomach moving into a crawling position trying to make it to the stairs keeping as low to the ground as possible before sprinting back the way he had come.

She heard feet behind her but before she could turn he was down the stairs out of her sight, "You're gonna pay for that," she said in a sing-sing voice chasing after him.

She heard laughter from where they had come from quickly she raced down happy she had left her shoes behind. She figured there was only one other place he could be if he wasn't on the other two floors.

He was in the right wing where she had never gone before a ridiculous grin exploded on her face as she jogged towards the hallway there eager to win. She felt his hands as soon as she entered the dark hallway pulling her beside him against the wall.

Her skirt flying from the impact as his chest hit hers crushingly Klaus' smiling lips were felt at her neck barely moving against her skin his nose nuzzling her instead. "That's not how you play," she whined half-heartedly her hands on his shoulders.

"Caroline," he murmured his mouth bringing on chills as he spoke against her warm skin. "How did I get to be so lucky," he continued, "How do I feel like I know you and want you all the time?" he continued like this barely touching her with his lips his breath was the only thing touching her. "Like you do too?"

"Because I do," she murmured, "On all counts," Caroline responded recalling what words were and how they were important in conversation. "I haven't always made the best decisions but you were a good one even if I didn't know it for a long time."

He pressed small kisses to her neck making her purr, "What happens tomorrow? Monday or the week after," he asked. "Will you still be here if I don't remember?" his voice was weak but his courage was strong when she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be here like you were for me," Caroline responded, "I was lost like you are now after we met and you brought me back." She moved her hands to cup his face so Klaus could look her in the eyes, "I'll bring you back."

"If I don't, we love each other anyways." He smiled then a genuine smile that she could lay down and snuggle in as she asked him to reassure her. "Right?" she barely said before he responded again.

"Yes," he said as he tilted her chin up slowly and looked into her eyes pressing a small playful kiss to her lips as a reward for them both. "Always," he said "_And forever,_" he thought.

He enjoyed their closeness, from the second he had awoke up until now they had been no more than a few feet from one another. His eyes scanned hers searching for something to tell him she wasn't real. "So amazingly beautiful," he spoke his words barely audible.

She looked so sincere looking up at him that he forgot about Elijah's heeding to their being cautious until Monday unsure of what that meant. His hands cupped either side of her face his thumbs gliding over her cheekbones. "Stop," she asked him shyly unable to take his compliment.

Klaus brushed his fingers over her shoulders down to her hands, "Its fine," he said sounding like she might have her way. "I have no words to describe beauty anyway," he grinned. "But I can show her to you if you like." He uttered the words giving her a moment.

"I found a new room." He told her before Caroline could respond or kiss him back like she wanted Klaus was stepping out of their bubble. "I think you'll want to see it." He assured her as he tugged on her hand pulling her towards a room down the hall.

She squeaked as he pulled her along behind him to the only door she could see.

* * *

**_AN: A big thanks to for her help._**

**_Thank you to my reviewers especially my guest(s) whom I can't respond to._**

**_Happy Reading!_**


End file.
